1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training device, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved training device for returning a ball to a user and methods of using same.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Sports training aides have been developed to assist a player while practicing a particular sport. Many sports, such as soccer, are considered “team sports” and thus generally require at least two players to practice and/or participate in a game. However, a player may wish to practice his sport without the availability or desire of an additional player.
Many training devices are ball return devices and are predicated on a rebounding system. These training aides are used by individuals practicing a sport, such as soccer, without the presence of an additional player. Existing ball return training aides include spring-loaded nets having a metal stand-up frame. Spring-loaded nets allow an individual to practice a sport, such as soccer, so that when the individual kicks a soccer ball into the net, the ball is returned to the individual so that the individual can immediately kick the ball again. The ball is typically returned to the individual in a manner such that the individual can anticipate the location in which the ball will land when it is returned. Some of the existing ball return training aids allow a ball to be returned at the ground level.
Many sports, such as soccer, require the effective use of various parts of a player's body such as, for example, the head, shoulders, chest, legs, and feet, for controlling and trapping the ball as well as passing and taking shots. Existing ball return training aides, such as those described above, fail to consistently return the ball at a desired location, such as head height or chest height, thereby requiring the presence of an additional player or coach for repetitively practicing these skills. Additionally, existing ball return training aides require assembly of multiple pieces to form the unit.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved training device that permits return of a ball at head height and/or chest height without the need of an additional player while requiring little or no assembly. It is to such a device and method that the present invention is directed.